Phantom
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

Long story short, but my mom was a drunk and my dad was an addict. So when I was old enough, I turned to the only real friend I had.

A redhead boy named Isaac Fox.

His older brother, Danny, was the leader of the toughest gang in New Orleans.

The Skull Riders.

I always admired and respected them whenever they would come riding into town on their decked up bikes,

I was a part of them from the moment Isaac and I met, in the first grade, when he defended me from the playground bullies, who were making fun of my parents (again).

When I walked into the Skull Riders hideout (an abandoned cheesecake factory), for the first time in my life, I felt love. The other gang members treated me like a little sister, teasingly tugging at my pigtales and calling me "Bunny", 'cuz I always carried a ratty stuffed rabbit with me wherever I went.

While I was treasured and loved by the guys, New Orleans was being taken over by the Skull Riders. Graffiti would mark their territory, kids were afraid to walk to school and small petty crimes happened. At the end of the day, I would return back to my broken home with a full belly and happy memories, for the Skull Riders treated me with love and respect, something that I needed from my neglectful parents.

So when I was seven years old, I came home from the Skull Rider's hideout late one night to find that my parents were dead. The autopsy report said that it was off an overdose. And it was then did I become totally dependent on the Skull Riders for survival. Not only were they my friends, but they were my family that I never had.

It was also around that time did I start to develop my strange mutant powers.

At first, the gang was intimidated, and then they got used to me zooming to the grocery store for more milk and healing quickly whenever I would injure myself accidently and arguing with the TV about which programs to watch.

Danny made it law that I wasn't to EVER participate in any of the gang's criminal activity. So when the cops would come over to investigate us, I would always charm them into thinking that the Skull Riders were just a large group of young adult men who would get together to have a good time.

As I grew, so did my interest in helping my family get away with crimes. While I was forbidden from getting involved with the actual crimes, I would still provide transportation (bikes, roller skates, skateboard, etc.) for my brothers to make a speedy getaway on.

When I was ten years old, Danny was shot and killed by an off duty police officer, leaving Isaac to step up to the plate. He, of course, made me his right hand man-erm, woman. I would always be at the meetings that would plan out the robberies and the murders and the other illegal crimes. I was more at home in the secret meeting rooms with Isaac by my side then I was anywhere else.

Hey, don't get me wrong. I got all A's on my report card, and I was even voted for homecoming queen my freshman year of high school (probably because my close friend was the leader of the most feared and respected gang in the city) but hell, I wasn't going to complain.

Since I was an unofficial member of the Skull Riders, I wasn't allowed to get a gang tattoo or piercings or leather jacket; however, I did get a tattoo of a butterfly sitting on a rose for my sweet sixteen and had my ears pierced multiple times. I also had a high school letterman's jacket, which I wore all the time- it was my statement accessory. By the time I was seventeen, I had seen and heard more than a solider would have seen in combat. I had participated in a dozen robberies, helped out with a few gang beatings and even aided with one or two murders.

I was at that point a hardened criminal (even though I didn't have a police record. I was just too clever to be traced back to any crimes that I might have committed.) I enjoyed the thrill of it, the danger, the surprises. And most importantly of all, I loved my family.

I also had my interest, like music and dance. I have been captivated but countless musical DVD that I had brought with money I earned working at Barnes & Noble's. I especially loved West Side Story, Chicago, and The Phantom of the Opera. I would drive the guys up the wall, belting out show tunes at random times, causing for them to expect the unexpected from me. I also taught myself to play the guitar and the piano, which was for me, a huge feat.

I wasn't treated like the guy's girls. I was respected and loved. If I was having a bad day, then they would all listen to me rant and rave. If I was feeling happy, then the guys listened to me singing and never asked to lower the volume. Ever. (Once upon a time, an ambassador from another gang asked who was killing a cat. I think he was trying to lighten up the mood. Even to this very day, I still don't understand why Isaac had him castrated and his dick sent to the boss in a Mary Kay box.)

Isaac was always addicted to danger. Even when we were little, he would always go where the danger was. However, he was always careful around me. I think it was because I was frail from illness from being starved all the time. But once I started to eat more, I grew stronger and healthier. As I grew healthier, my looks improved. My hair went from flat to curly and my sticklike figure became robust and curvy.

And with my newfound beauty and confidence came boys.

Lots and lots of boys.

However, once it was made public that I was Skull Riders territory did they back off. In a way, I was glad for getting Bambi eyes from the guys and jealous glares from the girls was starting to get on my nerves.

And the street baptisms. How could I ever forget those? I wasn't ever allowed to participate in them, however I had overheard many of the gang members discussing them. They ranged from being "sexed in" (used to initiate females into male-dominated gangs wherein the initiate provides sexual services for one or more of the established gang members) to Blood In, Blood Out (Blood In: commit a gang assigned murder to join the gang. Blood Out: commit a murder in order to leave the gang.) even though I had seen plenty, what people went through to become a member of the Skull Riders sickened me.

My main job in the Skull Riders was to be the cook (seeing as how the gang couldn't cook anything), the mom (most of the gang members were slobs so I had to nag at them to clean up their rooms at the hideout, put their dishes into the dishwasher, to pick up their shoes and line them up neatly next to the door, etc.) and to be the nurse for those who were injured during crimes. I didn't mind- I had a very caring and motherly nature. When one of the guys made a joke about me making a great mother, Isaac had been all up in his face with his trusty switchblade to his neck, giving him the evil stink eye glare.

I was also the referee. Trust me, when there are twenty five gang members living together, there are bound to be a few scuffles. I had to often times remind them that if they wanted to get physical, then they had to take it out back.

And oh yeah. How could I ever forget meal times? I had to beat manners into the savages! I made them wear clean clothes to the table, leave their electronic devices in their rooms, and use the silverware respectfully and not act like pigs. I told them time and time again that they should behave as though they were eating with the queen. When they all began to whine, I told them that they could go and eat with the dogs. And I also made them all hold hands and say the blessing, which was a huge feat for me.

I also had to remind them not to cuss or made vulgar jokes . anytime they did that, then a nickel went into the potty mouth jar, a little something that I used to make some extra money for when I went to go run errands around town.

Chores were the basis. Trash, clean the bathrooms, mop, sweep, vacuum, laundry. That kind of stuff. I basically had a houseful of men who would take Saturday evenings off to help with the housework. So trust me when I say that I ran a tight household.

Oh course, I used my mutant powers whenever I could, getting the hang of them and putting them to good use, like making sure that the gang was where they said they were and not going behind my back with some floozy, or helping the younger gang members with their homework, or dodging the ever annoying law.

I understood that the gang members had sexual needs, however I put a few rules down. No prostitutes allowed in the bedrooms. No porn DVD allowed in the family room. No sex toys in the dishwasher. No staying out later than four AM. Those kinds of rules. I was just being a good friend. And when a guy would come home with his heart broken, I would grab a soda for him and listen as he sobbed out his tale of woe.

I also made the gang members attend church every Sunday. I would force them to wear a suit and tie, march them up the street looking all nice and snazzy, then plop them into the first service. Then after the closing prayer, they were allowed to do whatever they please- just as long as it didn't bring shame to the church.

So basically, you could say that I was the neck of the gang.

But all that changed one day when I was just minding my own business…

**So I basically banged out this story at two AM cuz I didn't take my sleepy time pills, so I pulled a freaking all nighter.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

I was at the grocery market, trying to decide between steak or Spaghetti for dinner that night.

I turned around with a large juicy steak in each hand.

That's when I first saw him.

He sat across the street, reading a newspaper while sipping at a coffee mocha thingy. He was rather handsome, I'll say that much, with dark brown hair and a chiseled face. But his eyes were covered by a strange pair of glasses that looked like they were made of some kind of red crystal.

I turned around, suddenly feeling creeped out by the man as I bought the evening meal from the street vender. Along with the fourteen steaks I bought, I also got garlic, cloves, some more soda, and a small bottled water for me to drink. As I thanked the man at the cash box, I saw the guy with the red glasses stand and stretch. As I moved off, I could sense that he was following me.

I began to panic as I wound my way through the many streets of New Orleans. I decided to try out a few tricks that I had picked up a few years back.

I began to run, quickly and easily dodging traffic as I sprinted. Suddenly, I went from normal running to Impulse running. I entered the abandoned cheesecake factory by the side door and soon forgot all about the chase.

"I'm home!" I hollered, setting the meal onto the island counter. "Someone come and fire up the BBQ!" As I puttered around the kitchen, I used my mutant powers to multi task. I superspeeded my way through shredding the lettuce and chopping up the veggies that we were going to use in our salad, and stuck the French fries into the broiler to get all nice and oil-y.

As I waited for the food to get ready, I began to sing.

"_As the radio plays_

_Old forgotten boleros,_

_I think of the days_

_When the city was mine._

_I remember the praise, _

_The neighborhood waved,_

_And said, "Alex, be brave, _

_And you're gonna be fine!" _

_And maybe it's me, _

_But it all seems like_

_Lifetimes ago,_

_So what do I say_

_To these faces_

_That I used to know?_

'_Hey, I'm home?'"_

As I sang, I found myself slipping into my old habit of pretending that I was on Broadway instead of in New Orleans, acting as a sister to my 'brothers'.

A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later, shocking me back into the now world.

"Can someone get that?" I shouted, racing around the kitchen to make sure that everything was ready for the evening meal. The knocking continued as I grumbled., slapping my spoon onto the counter. "Oh sure, just leave it for the maid!" I hollered sarcastically, stomping over to the door.

"Password?" I growled, looking through the peephole. I saw a young woman with dark skin and white hair standing there. She looked like one of the new guy's floozies, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sorry hun, no prostitutes allowed over except for Sunday dinner," I explained to her with a smile. She looked confused for a moment, however that was before I heard a loud explosion coming from the backyard.

I quickly shut and bolted the door before stomping off to see what had happened this time.

To my shock, one of the guys had added a bit too much gasoline to the BBQ, which was now on flames as the gang tried to tame it with our garden home.

"You crazy baboons!" I angrily shrieked at them, my fists panted on my hips. "You could've killed someone! Now go to your rooms before I castrate you dumbbells! Isaac, you stay here and help me broil the steaks in the kitchen." I barked out orders like a well trained drill sergeant and sent the gang members scrabbling to their rooms, fearing my unholy wrath. "Come on, Isaac, the steaks are in the kitchen," I told him, at this point much stronger.

"Good grief, I swear, those boys will be the death of me one day!" I huffed, slamming pots and pans around in the kitchen as I readied the seasoning to smear onto the steaks.

"True, and that also means that your hair streaks will go silver!" Isaac teased me, causing for me to wallop him over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Get to work!" I snapped at him, my patience used up for the day.

Suddenly, my ears picked up voices. Nothing unusual. However, these voices had a East coast accent, which only meant one of two things.

Coppers or rival gangs.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. When were they ever going to give up?

"What do you hear?" Isaac was at my side in a heartbeat, his hands on his trusty wrist blades. I had similar weapons, only mine were hidden all over my body for easy access. "What is it, Alex?"

"Voices. Upper New York, two men and two woman, from the sounds of it," I muttered quietly. Then…

_**"CHUCK WAGON!"**_

As few moments after I bellowed, the gang stampeed down the winding staircase that led up to their rooms and settled themselves down at the table for grace. Those who were on kitchen duty helped me transport the food over to the table.

"Alright now, time for good gracing!" I informed them before bowing my head. "Dearly beloved Father, we thank you for this meal…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

Scott Summers was careful as he followed the subject, however, he wasn't careful enough. He lost her after a few blocks.

He swore savagely under his breath as he turned in several circles. He stopped when he realized that there was a gaggle of schoolgirls who were staring at him. He flushed before stalking off to find the rest of the X-Men.

He found them in an alleyway just a few blocks down from where he lost her.

"Let me guess," was all that Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," snarled Scott, his fists clenched as he took a step towards the Wolverine.

"Back off you two. The male ego is seriously starting to get too big for my own liking," snapped Storm, her grey eyes flashing with mock amusement as she hunched over a keyboard. She was rapidly typing something in as she scrolled through several menus at once.

"Okay, so according to the police reports that Professor Xavier was able to get his hands on, our subject has been seen coming and going from this address on several occasions," announced Dr. Jean Grey.

"Then why have me follow her?" asked Cyclops irritably as Logan began to smoke a cigar, much to his annoyance.

"Because it's procedure, Scott!" Dr. Jean Grey reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

The unusual looking team began to trek through the alleyway, their boots crunching the dry leaves to a fine powder. Within a few minutes, they arrived at a abandoned cheesecake factory building.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Cyclops dealed out who was doing what and a few minutes later, the team had themselves positioned.

Storm marched up to the door and knocked on it.

"Can someone get that?" shouted a girl inside. A few minutes passed by and no one opened the door. Storm kept knocking though. "Oh sure, just leave it for the maid!" grumbled the same girl as stomping was heard coming to the door.

"Password?" she growled, peeking out of a peephole that someone had cut into the side door. Then she said with an apologetic air, "Sorry hun, no prostitutes allowed over except for Sunday dinner."

At that moment, a loud _**KA BOOM**_ was heard from what the team assumed to be the back yard. Jean fell out of the window she was trying unsuccessfully to climb into and Logan jumped twelve feet into the air. Scott yelped loudly and banged his head on the window still that he was hiding under, sending a large cherry pie onto his head.

Very pissed off yells were heard from the backyard as the team tried to recover what little dignity they had left remaining.

"You crazy baboons!" the girl angrily hollered. "You could've killed someone! Now go to your rooms before I castrate you dumbbells! Isaac, you stay here and help me broil the steaks in the kitchen."

"Sounds like someone has a temper," Storm noticed, her voice showing signs of amusement as she giggled at the sight of the team leader covered in cherry pie. Logan stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep himself from cracking up as Jane winced and rubbed her side, where she had landed.

"Well, I must say that this does make a funny picture," was all that Storm said as they listened to the subject chatting with the leader of the Skull Riders.

Then…

_**"CHUCK WAGON!"**_

The team jumped into the air as what sounded like elephants running from a mouse sounded, making the team wonder why the police hadn't come and arrested the gang for trespassing.

"Alright now, time for good gracing! Dearly beloved Father, we thank you for this meal…"

"Dear God, no one said anything about her being religious," muttered Logan, folding his face into his hands as he attempted not to bust up at the look on Scott's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

The knocking started up again a few minutes into our meal. I told the gang to ignore it, however the poundings just grew louder. With a heavy sigh, I jerked my head at one of the elite members of the Skull Riders to go and answer the door.

He returned a few minutes later with a small group of what looked like special agents who worked with some corrupt government agency.

"They're for you, Alex," he informed me. "I tried to tell them that we were having dinner, but they told me that it was an emergency."

"Thank you, Hunter." I stood and went into the kitchen to grab some more plates. When I returned, I saw that the "agents" had situated themselves around the room and were looking like the detective in the Pink Panther when he and his friend sneak into the gala in the funny pink disguises. I turned to them with a stern look on my face. "Sit and eat. Now."

They all looked at each other before doing as told to. The gang all scooched for the team to have enough room to sit. I kept a close eye on the guys who had the two females sandwiched between them, not putting up with any disrespect that they might embarrass our guests with. To my relief, they were on their best behavior.

"So what is it that brings you New York city slickers out to New Orleans?" I asked causally, taking a bite out of my neatly sawed up steak.

"We're here on business concerning you, Alex," spoke up the woman with white hair. She accepted a small steak and piled her plate with salad.

"Do I even need to ask how you know my name?" I wondered, fiddling with a brown-black curl that had a blood red streak running throughout it.

"We have our contacts," spoke up the scruffy looking guy, who was tearing into his steak like an animal.

"What kind of business?" I asked, examining a nail bed and sighing when I noticed that I would have to have my manicure done over again.

"Is there a place where we can discuss it in private?" asked the redheaded woman.

"I'm sorry, but when you're in this business, you must have a bodyguard with you wherever you go," was all that I said, taking a bite of my salad.

"You weren't being protected when you went grocery shopping earlier today," pointed out the guy with ruby sunglasses.

Wait a minute.

Ruby sunglasses?

What the hell was going on here?

I gave them the stink eye as they finished up their meal. I continued to glare at them as the gang members who were on dishes helped bus the tables and set out new plates for desert. I turned to the window still to grab the cherry pie I made and stopped when I didn't see it there.

"Okay guys, very funny, where's the pie?" I asked with mock amusement on my face. The gang all looked at each other. My eyes fell on the four "super agents."

"Who did what to my pie?" I snarled, marching over to them to force a reasonable explanation out of them. I scanned each of their faces until I came to Lord Ruby Glasses. I spied something on his shirt and I leaned in to pick it off.

It was a cherry without the pit.

"Oh, you are so dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

"How was I suppose to know that there was a fucking pie on the damn window still?" Lord Ruby Glasses whined as I held him in a headlock

"Ten cents," I informed the others gleefully. Isaac popped out with the dirty words jar and bobbled it in front of Lord Ruby Glasses, who gave me a "Seriously?" look. "Now, fork over!" I barked at him.

"I can't fork over with you holding me in a headlock," he muttered, his mouth planted firmly into my armpit.

I rolled my eyes as an answer.

The guys held the scruffy guy, the redhead woman and the white haired girl in firm holds as I demonstrated what happened when someone messed with my deserts, "special agents" or not.

"Is there a law against using my mutant powers against government puppies?" I asked no one in particular.

The white haired woman gasped. "You mean, everyone knows that you're a mutant?" she asked me, her voice rising an extra octave.

"Yup. That's why the Skull Riders motto is 'Taking secrets to the grave'," I quipped, smiling evilly as I twisted Lord Ruby Glasses head tighter. "So, what's with the fancy glasses, hmm?" I playfully snatched them off of his face and examined them. "Red quartz with steel lenses- what, you need to be even more blinder?" I clucked at him, jamming the glasses back onto his nose crookedly.

Suddenly, the scruffy guy's fists had blades attached to them as he roared in fury. I dropped Lord Ruby Glasses and frowned at the scruffy guy.

"Fights take place out back and not in my nice clean house!" I yelled as the two women displayed their abilities, too. Apparently the white haired woman could control weather while the redhead could make objects fly. I pointed my finger at the backyard and glared at them. _**"OUT!"**_ I roared loudly, causing for the "special agents" to turn and glare at me.

"Me being intimidated by the evil stink eye glare? Me no think so!" I chuckled at their pathetic attempts to try and make me scream "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Oh well. At least we tried," shrugged the scruffy guy, his attention on the other gang members, who were looking nervous.

"Alright. So what do you want?" I asked, sitting back down again and folding my legs.

"We've come to you with an offer," spoke up the redhead, who kept her eye on the gang members, all who wore an equal look of antipation and nervousness.

I snapped my fingers and the gang members backed odd a little bit. I snapped my fingers again and they still didn't meet my pleasure. "Back it up, back it up!" I barked at them, causing for everyone (except for Isaac) to leave the room. "Put your proposition onto the table and maybe I'll consider it."

The "special agents" look at each other. This was not going as they planned it.

"We come with a full scholarship for you to attend The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, where you will also receive care and training for your abilities," began the storm witch.

"And if I choose not to go?" I asked brattily, just 'cuz I felt like it.

"You don't have a choice," was all that Lord Ruby Glasses said with a firm mouth.

"WHAT?" I shrieked angrily. Now my PMS scales were slipping all over the place as I stormed out of the house with a look of absolute fury on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

I went where I always went whenever I felt royally pissed at someone, a group of people or an imamate object.

The Dancing Octopus.

I rolled into the seedy bar with a smile planted on my face. I stepped up to the state-of-the-art karaoke machine that the owner had installed a few years back.

Everyone knew me.

Everyone respected me.

Everyone feared me.

I know, I know. Funny that grown men would fear a nineteen year old girl. But I wasn't just any nineteen year old girl. I was Alex Blackwood, the second in command to one of New Orleans police squad's most coveted gangs.

I nodded at the DJ, who began to spin me a song as I removed my leather jacket stripped style. The guys who were sitting in the bar went nuts as I began to sing

"_Boy, walk in the spot, he so fresh_

_He got what he need to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo..."_

_Girl, walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She blowin' your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba, fantastic_

_Instant classic, boys like "oooh..."_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)_

_Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)_

_Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_He said "girl ya winning" (girl)_

_She said "boy where u been at" (where you been)_

_Stop talking, let's get with it_

_Just like that they..."_

As I sang, I spied Lord Ruby Glasses enter the bar alone. He spied me and came to sit at the bar that was slightly below the stage that I was performing on. Suddenly, I got an idea.

A really crazy idea, but a good one nonetheless.

I signed to the DJ, who did some magic with the record and a Middle Eastern song began to play from the speakers. I turned to Lord Ruby Glasses and smirked at him.

He wouldn't even know what hit him.

"_Yarrumush ya s'ham awiyya ,ya s'ham awiyya  
>sahmi wahid la ulu miyya tultu miyya<br>lun oyunha lun oyun el helwa diyya  
>eshams wa't el maghribiyya el maghribiyya<br>ah oyunha bargelitni yaba bargilitni  
>nurha sate3 zaghleltni yaba zaghleltni<br>git a'arrab men erumush men errumush  
>lamsa menhom kahrabetni<br>we da min da min yensani_

_eshafayef wardaya webloon rabi3i yama  
>yama we khdoodha dhe7kaya homr we tabii<br>adaha yetmayel ala kifha we ala kifha tes'har layali  
>at3ab weghammad bigi tifha bel afiya yeftahli inaya"<em>

As I sang, I wriggled my hips and put my belly dancing skills to the test as I began to seduce Lord Ruby Glasses. He began to look uncomfortable in his seat, shifting a lot to release the pressure that his dick was putting into his pants, I bet.

Finally, I cartwheeled myself off the stage and sauntered up to Lord Ruby Glasses with a flirty smirk on my face. As I snag to him, I could tell that the other guys in the bar were getting interested in the new guy whom I was paying attention to.

When the song finished, I winked at Lord Ruby Glasses before returning back to the stage.

And that was when things started to get a little bit crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

One of the guys who were drinking at the bar tapped Scott on the shoulder.

"Who are you?" he growled, his voice sounding menacingly overprotective of the girl who was all but taking her clothes off in front of him.

"A friend," was all that the mutant said before turning his attention back to his drink.

"I asked you for a name, punk!" he snarled, grabbing Scott by the shoulder and spinning him to face him.

~xXx~

I watched with interest to see how Lord Ruby Glasses would react to the threat. To my disappointment, he turned his attention back to his drink.

I saw the bartender turning a blind eye to the so too obvious bar fight that was about to spring up.

"Alright now, boys, you know the rules," was all that I said into the microphone as the group of men who would fight Lord Ruby Glasses increased by at least a dozen.

To my surprise, he didn't look fazed at all. In fact, he looked bored.

So when the first guy made his move, I was shocked when he found himself on the floor with stars in front of his eyes. I stepped closer to the fight to see what was going on.

Apparently, Lord Ruby Glasses was more to it than his nickname stated. He spun and ducked, kicked and punched, twirled and lashed, making the fight seem more like a dance than anything else.

I stood in shock as he continued to fight the guys. Within just a few moments, the entire crowd of drunks had been wiped out.

"Nice jab," I commented, hopping off the stage and sauntering my way to up him. "Did you learn at this school?"

"Yes. You'll learn, too. It's mandatory," he stated, turning his eyes onto me. I frowned. Was it just me or were his eyes red?

It must be a trick of the light.

"How did you find me?" I asked, curiosity entering my mind as we left the Dancing Octopus.

"We have our sources," was all that he said as he steered me towards the abandoned cheesecake factory building.

"What kind of sources?" I asked as I began to tap dance on the sidewalk. He looked at me and smiled briefly before his mouth went back to being firm again.

"Come to New York and find out," was all that he said.

"What's your name?" I asked him then.

"Scott." He looked off into the distance as I dove into an alleyway.

"Shortcut," I called before running off. I heard him swear several times before running to catch up with me. The caught up with me in just a few minutes. I loved the freedom of running with the wind in her curls and tearing at my clothes.

"A shortcut, huh?" he asked me, his eyebrow quirked up high.

"Well, technically speaking, it's the long way, but I like to have a good run," I explained breezily to him, not loosing focus on where I was going.

I could read Scott's emotions like a book. He was annoyed by me.

And he also wanted to kill me.

No wonder- I've been acting like a little bitch to him and his team since they first set foot into my home.

Now, I was busy wondering how I could make up.

Without the kissing.

God I wonder what it would be like to kiss Scott?

Whoa.

Where the bleeding hell did that thought come from?

I peeped at Scott's lips and just about swooned.

They were that juicy.

I could see that he was also sneaking peeps at me as we ran through the dark, danky alleyways of New Orleans.

I wondered what it was about me that had his attention.

I wasn't pretty- I had faint scars from the different fights I've been in throughout the years of me being an unofficial member of the Skull Riders. Nor was I ugly- I hated it when other people would call me plain.

Before I knew it, we arrived back at the cheesecake factory building, where I let us in with my password (innocent bumblebee).

I found Isaac and the claw guy giving eye other the stink eye as they both had a Mexican standoff. I was surprised to find the house still in one piece.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the other gang members.

"Boss and the hairy ape went into a huge tiff over whether or not you were going to this school," he explained. "And now they're trying to do the Jedi mind trick on each other."

I sighed and rolled my eyes up high as I walked over to where the two grown men were trying to intimidate the other with their eyes.

"Alright, I'm back, now stop creeping me out," I barked. Isaac was wise enough to do as I ordered. Unfortainaly, the scruffy guy wasn't.

"Punk," he snarled into Isaac's face.

"Excuse me?" I spun on him, unleashing all my pent up anger on him. "You think you can just waltz into my home, eat my food, tell me that I'm coming with you to some prep school in New York _**AND**_ insult my best friend? Me no think so!" I spat at him, my fists clenched tightly as I took a menacingly step towards him.

It was truly comical, because the scruffy guy was at least three feet taller than I was and outweighed me by at least two hundred pounds. And here I was, picking a fight with him.

"Logan," spoke up the redhead woman, laying her hand onto his arm. She shot him a look and he quickly backed off.

"Thank you," was all that I said before trooping off to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

The next week consisted of me packing up and shipping what I owned to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

I also had to say good-bye to the people who raised me to be the person I was today.

Namely, Danny Fox.

The Friday that I was to leave New Orleans, I was in the boneyard, saying my farewells to my friend.

"Well, this is it," I informed the tombstone with a little sigh. "Today's the day that I leave your little brother to deal with the Skull Riders all by himself. I just wish that I didn't have to go."

I don't know how long I sat in front of the tombstone for, but the next thing I knew was that Scott was shaking my shoulder gently.

"You ready?" he asked me, looking at the slab of stone that I was talking to. It read;

**DANILE A. FOX**

**A beloved team member, brother and friend who will be missed.**

"He a friend of yours?" Scott asked me as we left the cold and monumental world behind.

I sighed heavily. "Danny was Isaac's older brother and the founder of the Skull Riders," I informed him. "He took me in after my parents ODed on drugs."

"How old were you?" he asked me.

"Seven," I answered in a grim whisper.

Within a few minutes, we reached the old abandoned cheesecake factory building, where I was to get my stuff and leave.

I trekked upstairs to grab my backpack and laptop case, the few items that I hadn't shipped to New York. I gazed around my bedroom one final time before I turned my back and left my world behind.

"Alex."

I turned as I heard my name being spoken. I smiled at Isaac, who held a flat box that was wrapped in hot pink wrapping paper and had a giant turquoise bow on top.

"Alex, listen, the boys and I were talking, and we seriously don't want for you to be taken advantage of in New York," he began, his voice loud and crystal clear. "So, we made his for you as a token of our brotherly love."

I accepted the box and opened it in front of the entire gang and the four mutants who would be escorting me to New York.

"Oh… my… fucking… God…" I breathed as I shook out a black leather jacket that had patched embroidered neatly onto the fine fabric.

On the back were the words **SKULL RIDERS**.

I had earned myself a gangster jacket.

I wordlessly hugged Isaac and one by one, the other gang members came in and gave me a group hug.

"I'll miss all of you so much," I managed to choke out, tears spilling from my eyes.

"We'll miss you too, Bunny," smiled one of the senior gang members, who had known me for as long as I can remember.

I made a face at my well earned nickname.

I was finally released and allowed to leave the cheesecake factory. I stopped to wave every few steps to my family, who had spilled out of the abandoned building to wish me farewell.

Finally, I made it to the Cherokee jeep that I would be driving off to the airport in. I hauled my backpack into the back and turned to wave to my family one last time before turning to get into the jeep.  
>"Alabanza<br>Alabanza a Dona Alex, Senor  
>Alabanza, alabanza<br>Alabanza  
>Alabanza a Dona Alex, Senor<br>Alabanza, alabanza  
>Alabanza<br>Alabanza a Dona Alex, Senor  
>Alabanza, alabanza<br>Alabanza  
>Alabanza a Dona Alex, Senor<br>Alabanza, alabanza  
>Alabanza!<br>Alabanza!  
>Alabanza!<br>Alabanza"

I turned one final time, tears coming to my eyes as I heard my crew singing one of my favorite songs from In the Heights.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

As the car zoomed its way along the freeway, I felt myself getting tired. Even though I had slept the night before, I still felt exhausted.

Soon, I fell asleep.

~xXx~

Scott jumped as something fell onto his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that it was only Alex, who had fallen asleep.

Scott felt awkward, especially seeing as how Storm was flying herself to the airport, Logan was driving and Jean was sitting shotgun.

Within a few minutes, he looked at Alex again and smiled when he saw that she looked angelic sound asleep. Even with her random ear piercings, she still looked like a china doll who had fallen into his lap.

"We're here, Scott," called out Jean, slamming the door shut behind her as she hopped out of the car.

"Wake up Alex, we're here," he informed her, shaking her shoulder. But Alex only sighed and snuggled herself into his side more, mumbling softly.

"Scott?" Jean called out.

"I'm coming." Scott jumped out of the vehicle before scooping up Alex into his arms.

Christ, she weighed close to nothing!

Scott shifted her into his arms more, trying to make her as comfortable as he could. He then followed Dr. Grey and Logan up to the private jet that the Professor had provided them with.

"Here we are, Scott, I'm afraid that we're short one seat," stated Storm apologetically. "The Professor had thought that she could use her powers to make herself smaller."

"Smaller?" asked Scott, his eyebrow arching.

"She can transform into a cat," explained Jean, already at the controls.

"A cat? Lovely," muttered Scott, recalling his infamous allergic reactions to felines.

"What kind of cat?" asked Logan with interest.

"From what Professor X told me, a black cat with white socks and bib," answered Jean, passing by her boyfriend and smiling at him. He returned the grin, adding in a hell of a flirty wink.

"Oh, come on, Jean! I need your help in flying the Silver Falcon!" yelled Storm impatiently.

"Mmmmm…" mumbled Alex, snuggling down into Scott's warm embrace more. Logan tried to keep his face as serious as he could but was failing miserably as the minutes passed by. Never, in the three years he had known Scott Summers, had he ever seen the team leader looking so uncomfortable.

~xXx~

_I walked out of a forest and saw the most magnificent estate that I had ever laid eyes on. There were children playing in trees, on a basketball court, a football field, and in a miniature playground area. I smiled as I walked up to the front door, which opened for me, granting me entrance into a world that I had only dreamed off…_

~xXx~

"Hey, wake up."

I woke up confused. Where was I?

"We're here, Alex."

Oh.

That was Storm.

I wasn't at the abandoned Cheesecake factory.

I was in the arms of Scott Summers, who didn't seem to want to put me down. I turned to him and to my embarrassment, I saw that I had been sound asleep in his lap for God-knows-how-fricking-long.

_**"WHOA!"**_ I shouted as he stood up with me in his arms. For some oddball reason or another, I felt safe in his strong arms. I snuggled myself into his warming hold as I looked about me with curious eyes.

We were in a garage that had at least a dozen cars dating from the past century and a few motorcycles. I felt an itch in my hands; in the past, Isaac had taken me to illegal motorcycle races and street ludging races. Now, I was hooked on the two sports.

"Nice, aren't they?" Scott asked me, quirking a smile at me as the team exited the garage via a door that led to a staircase. "It's a hobby of mine."

"Rebuilding cars and bikes?" I asked with a tired smile.

"Yeah," he answered before heading up the dark staircase. Scott must've known where he was going, but I was afraid of the dark. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes into his chest. "Afraid that the boogeyman will come and eat you up?" he gently teased me. Suddenly, we were in a lighted hallway.

"The absence of light," I muttered into his shoulder. God, he smelled good. Like pine trees and leather and motor oil…

"Hmm?" he asked me, turning into a corridor that was lit by old fashioned lanterns and had suits of amour as decorations.

"I don't know why I'm scared of the dark," I confessed. Of course, I was lying. I had tripped over my parent's lifeless bodies in the dark, tumbling down a flight of stairs and landing onto my arm, shattering the bone into several pieces. Thankfully, I quickly healed in about fifteen minutes.

"I see." There was no way to read Scott's face, seeing as how his red shades covered his eyes.

Finally, the two of us arrived at a door, which he nudged opened with his foot.

"Scott," greeted a bald man in a wheelchair. "And this is?"

"Alexandria Israel Blackwood," introduced Scott, gently depositing me into a chair before sitting down next to me.

"Hello, Alex," greeted the man with a fatherly smile. "My name is Professor Xavier, I'm the head of the school."

"Hello," I greeted him with a small smile, my gaze wandering about the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom**

**I do not own X-Men.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a girl with a dangerous past stumbles into Scott's arms, he finds love in the most unexpected place.**

I sat on my bed in my dorm, looking around in interest. The professor had decided to place me into one of the single bedrooms, saying that I'd feel more at home with this arrangement.

My dorm room had a queen sized bed, a dresser, a vanity, a desk, a closet and a comfy looking chair. The colors were bland- white walls and ugly grey carpet. I decided to do something about it.

I opened my backpack and dug out my folder of magazine and newspaper clippings. I began to pin them up onto the wall while singing a song from _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never will_

_Too many years, fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die"_

As I sang, I lost myself in my usual daydreams of me being onstage, singing to a crowd of admires.

A knock at the door sent me scowling. I stomped over to fling it open and scowled at the girl and guy who were smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" I all but snarled into their faces, crossing my arms over my Skull Riders jacket.

"Hi! I'm Marie and this is Bobby, my boyfriend. Welcome to Mutant High!" she chirped annoyingly.

My answer was to slam the door in their faces. I then went back to decorating my room, going back to my solo.

Within an hour, my dorm room looked more like home. I had swapped out the hideous bedding for a royal blue and turquoise sheet set, a hot pink comforter and my collection of stuffed animals. The vanity had been decked out with my vast Mary Kay makeup stuff, hair accessories and jewelry. The closet held what little clothes I processed and the dresser held all my framed pictures of the Skull Riders and other odds and ends. My desk was crowded with my notebooks, CD player, CDs and other typical stuff that one would find on a teenage girl's desk. The comfy chair had a blanket and a book thrown onto it. The carpet was covered by a fuzzy hot pink and turquoise rug,

I smiled as I began to listen to a Middle Eastern song, my hips swaying to a belly dance that I was coming up with on the spot.

The pounding started again at my door. Grumbling swear words in Russian as I stomped to open it, I was surprised to see none other than Lord Ruby Glasses standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I drawled, giving him the good old stink eye glare as I retreated back into my room to finish what little unpacking I had left to do.

"I just came by to see why you were rude to Rouge and Bobby," he stated, looking about my room with a certain kind of interest. I looked at him and didn't see anything fishy in his aura.

"Who and who?" I snarked before hanging up a green and black dress that I had worn on Easter Sunday last year to help out with the ten million Easter egg hunt that the church had put on.

He sighed heavily before muttering something that I didn't quite catch.

"Repeat that again," I barked at him, my eyes slowly squinting into danger mode.

"I said that you're in need of some manners, little girl," he repeated himself, not backing down as I came to stand toe to toe with him.

"I am so about ready to kill you, you do know that, don't you?" I snarled into his face before pushing him out of my room and slamming the door in his face.


End file.
